


Snow Day

by marsprince



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cold Weather, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsprince/pseuds/marsprince
Summary: Archie wants Reggie to go out with him and the gang during a snowy day.





	Snow Day

It was only 6 a.m _. **6 a.m.**_ and Reggie Mantle hadn’t seen this time of day in weeks. Let alone on a Sunday. A fucking Sunday- the day in which Reggie spends entirely under his quilt, inhaling the smell of his pillow, and ignoring the usual absence of his busy parents as he got on with a normal day.

Yet though his eyes were blurred with sleep, that’s the time his digital clock read on his bedside table.

6 a.m.

_Sunday._

He rolled over onto his back, swatting away the arm that was shaking his shoulder.

“Get off.” He snuggled deep into his pillow, and pulled his quilt up to his chin, relaxing at its warmth.

“You’re such a buzzkill, Reg.” Reggie opened one eye to see a smiling Archie Andrews standing by his bed, arms folded.

“It’s 6 o’clock, Andrews. You are the buzzkill.” Reggie gripped his blanket and rolled onto his side, his back facing Archie. “You are ruining my sleep.” The black-haired jock rubbed his face into the pillow, and felt his bed clothes pulled away from him, exposing his body to the cold air. “Jesus!” Reggie pulled his body into a ball, suddenly feeling very relieved that he wore a sweater to bed last night. He lifted his head and saw Archie standing at the foot of his band, casually folding his blanket up in his hands and throwing it onto the floor.

“It’s snowing!” Archie laughed. Reggie grabbed his pillow and put it over his own face, covering his ears. He never knew that Archie was such a child about things like this, until the redhead had invited him to spend a couple of weeks at his home, knowing that Reg’s parents would be away, and not wanting his friend to spend the Holidays alone.

Reggie did know, however, that Archie was not a morning person, but the event of snow seemed to make an exception. He threw his feet over the side of the bed and stretched his arms above his head, cracking his shoulders and back. “Yes!” Archie shouted triumphantly. He ran to the other end of the room and pulled open his clothes drawers. He pulled out at least four different shirts, a jacket, a pair of pants, and two pairs of thick socks.

He turned, going to throw them on Reggie’s bed to find out that the other boy had just picked up his comforter, and was now curled under it.

“Reggie!” Archie whined, trying to pull the piece of fabric off Reggie’s body, but Reggie held on tight and snuggled into the mattress more and more. The redhead snickered silently at the circumstances – _‘I never thought I’d be trying to pull Reggie Mantle out of my bed, if only he felt the need to be there willingly all the time.’_ “Reggie! Everyone’s meeting us outside for a massive snowball fight, come on, it’ll be fun!” Archie dropped the comforter, and smiled bashfully at Reggie who was curled up in a ball with only one tired eye open.

“It’s 6am.” Reggie repeated. “The snow will be there in a few hours…”

“What if it’s not?” Archie almost yelled, and Reggie watched as the redhead teenager – child – reminded him of a six-year-old, and scoffed.

“Then we’ll just have to wait until next year won’t we!” Reggie answered then with a satisfied grin.

Archie sighed deeply as he pressed his hands together and dropped to his knees, knowing very well how to convince someone as proud as Reggie Mantle. “Please?”

“I’m not stopping you going!”

Archie frowned. “Won’t be the same without you.”

Reggie just rolled his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Half an hour later, and Reggie was dragging his feet behind him as he walked out of the warmth of Archie’s home, and out into the cold streets, and then the main park. He pulled his hat closer around his face as the wind painfully whipped around his ears and looked up at the scene in front of him. The sun was hardly out, a few rays were shining onto the settled snow making the whole place seem as though it was shimmering in the early hours. Snow was no longer still falling from the sky, but the whole air sure felt freezing

“So who’s coming?” He mumbled grumpily, receiving a disappointed look from Archie.

Archie shrugged. “Jughead, Kevin and Josie definitely are. Betty said she’s up for it too, so she’ll probably drag Veronica out of bed.”

“Doubt it.” Reggie huffed. “Veronica loves mornings just about as much as I do.”

“Ah! But I managed to drag you!” Archie clapped his hand on Reggie’s shoulder.

“S’pose.” Truth was, Reggie just couldn’t say no when Archie was giving him the puppy eyes.

“Ah, there they are!” Reggie looked up and saw five figures walking towards them. From what Reggie could manage to see, the two boys looked just as excited as Archie did, and Josie and Betty had giant smiles across their faces too. Veronica, however, looked just as miserable as Reggie felt. Reggie watched as Jughead bent down to tie his shoe lace, and could just make out a cheeky grin. “Suppose we’ll have teams?”

“Archie, I think they’ve already made their alliance…” Betty also bent down, however not as subtly. Archie grabbed the sleepy Reggie by the shoulder and pulled him sideways, hiding them both behind a frozen bush. He peeked over the white snow cover just to see Kevin and Jughead attacking each other with balls of snow they had already rolled.

Veronica was now slowly waking up to the scene, screaming almost happily, whilst Jughead and Josie joined Kevin in soaking Betty with snow.

Archie rolled several balls of snow, passing several to Reggie, smiling cheekily to him before leaping from behind the bush and attacking Kevin and Veronica. Reggie sighed, a slight smile on his face before he joined his friend.

The fighting seemed to go on for hours. Archie could hardly feel his fingers yet he still managed to curl them round the nice and pelt them at any moving figure he could see.

“I give up!” He turned to see Jughead fall on his back and into the snow, and begin moving his arms and legs to make a snow angel.

“Me too!”

“And me!”

“Ah, screw it!”

Archie looked and saw everyone else falling onto their backs and just enjoying the moments of being numb, and no longer feeling the cold. He laughed at the scene, his friends falling into the white mattress, their rosy red cheeks and what looked like the snow was sparkling in their eyes.

He smiled, and turned his back on the scene for just a moment, looking back at the street, and felt glad that he had woken Reggie this morning to bring him along with them.

“I don’t give up!” He suddenly heard Reggie’s voice from behind him, and turned around to see the other boy literally flying towards him. He landed on Archie, pushing them back into the snow, Reggie’s body flat on top of Archie’s, and his hand full of snow was rubbing in the other boy’s face. Archie squirmed under Reggie’s weight, but every time he moved, Reg seemed to lean into him more and more, with snow slipping into every open piece of clothing.

“Reggie... I… Reg!” Archie spluttered between laughs as snow fell into his mouth.

“Say you surrender, Andrews!” Reggie shuffled up, leaning on his knees and straddling Archie’s waist. He grabbed another handful of snow and pressed it into Archie’s face, smiling at the sight of the boy wriggling beneath him. It was a sight he thought he’d never see.

“I surrender!” Archie giggled. “I… I surrender, Reggie!”

Reggie laughed, wiping the snow off Archie’s cheeks with his two forefingers. He wiped slowly, feeling Archie’s lashes blinking on the tip of his fingers and watched as his red blushing skin appeared under his touch. He touched his nose with his finger time and Archie smiled shyly.

His eyes were looking up at Archie as he realized that he was still straddling his waist. He swung one leg off and lay on his back next to him.

“Cold?” He asked, turning his head towards the freckled boy.

“Yeah.” He sighed, and Reggie watched his breath form a small cloud in the frozen air.

Reggie stood up and yelled at the others. “Okay guys, let’s go get warm!”

Multiple sounds of approval came from the lying figures on the snow, and in no time, they were all heading back to Archie’s house.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later, after everyone had had a cup of hot chocolate and had returned to their homes, Reggie sat on the edge of Archie’s bed with his comforter wrapped around his still cold body. The boys both stripped to just their t-shirts and boxers once they got back to the bedroom, and Archie had slipped into the bathroom to prepare a hot bath.

Archie came through to the room and sat next to Reggie, patting his knee and then rubbing a hand in his hair. Reggie tried to resist from leaning into Archie’s touch.

“Reggie, bath’s ready.” Archie smiled, keeping his hand gently resting on Reggie’s shoulder.

“You go get it.” He mumbled.

“Nah, you are our guest, you go first.” Archie shrugged when Reggie didn’t move. “This was fun, right?”

Reggie nodded. “Yeah.” His eyes were tired, and his voice was raspy from all the yelling from before, and then he turned to Archie, and both boys couldn’t help but to laugh like they used to when they were little kids.

“Sorry.” Archie mumbled after a minute.

“What for?” Reggie asked, one eyebrow still raised, and Archie became conscious that his hand was still on Reggie’s shoulder. He rubbed it tentatively, his fingers slowly moving towards the nape of Reggie’s neck, his tips tickling Reggie’s hair.

“Getting you up at 6 a.m.” Archie shuffled closer to Reggie slightly, turning to face him. “Just wanted you to be there.” He smiled.

“Archie, I…” Reggie turned as well, his knees knocking with Archie’s.

“No, wait. I – I have to get this out now, or I’m never going to…”

“What the hell...?”

“Shut up, Reggie, just… Let me talk, please.” Reggie’s small smile was apology enough; “I just seem to have more fun when you’re there, and you smiling just makes me feel better about myself, even if it wasn’t me who made you smile… And… Seeing you in the snow today, and looking so cold, yet wrapped up in a million layers made me want to reach out and hold you, to keep you warm and- and I don’t know what that means but…”

“Me too.” Reggie interrupted, his throat dry. Putting his hand softly on Archie’s leg.

“What?”

“I thought you’d never say anything, I thought you were strai-…” Archie raised an eyebrow at Reggie, “Well, I just thought that I wasn’t your type.”

“And you straddling me in the snow today didn’t give that away?” Archie blushed at the suggestiveness of his words.

“I suppose not.” Reggie shrugged and looked up at Archie. He watched as the redhead’s eyes flickered down towards his lips, and his heart started to beat faster almost instantly.

Archie bent his head and leaned forward slowly.

“You want this?” Reggie whispered suddenly, his eyelids flickering, not sure to keep his eyes open to watch the moment, or to close them.

Archie nodded. “Yeah.” He breathed, and Reggie felt the warmth on his face.

“We’ve been… Well… Friends for so long…” Reggie shook his head in thought. “Why now?”

“Why wait any longer?” Archie responded as he moved that final inch, and pressed his lips to Reggie’s in one swift movement. He felt the jock tense under his lips and pressed slightly harder, smiling into the kiss as the other’s body relaxed.

Reggie felt Archie’s grip on the nape of his neck, and their fingers tangled themselves in each other’s hair. Reggie’s fingertips stroked Archie’s knee gently as he pulled away, leaning his forehead against Reggie’s.

“Wow.” Archie murmured.

“Yeah.” Reggie agreed with a smile, just before he leant into Archie’s touch and started to stroke the back of his neck.

“You’re so cold.” He murmured, his eyes glazing over Archie’s pale skin and dry lips. He leant in for another kiss, pecking them gently, then moving to his nose, and both of his cheekbones, and then to his dimples when Archie giggled under the touch. “Go and get in the bath.” Reggie smiled, still not moving his hand from Archie’s neck.

“You’re cold too.” Archie answered, one eyebrow raised, as he looked Reggie in the eyes, which were twinkling under his gaze.

“Maybe I should join you?” Archie felt Reggie’s fingers grip his neck a bit tighter.

“The bath is big enough for two.” Archie leant in and kissed Reggie again, and for the twentieth time that Sunday, Reggie was glad that he had woken up so early that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!


End file.
